They wrote WHAT?
by Soror Caelum
Summary: I was very bored, hyper and happy when I wrote this and wondered what the ppl would think of our obbsessions.


They Wrote WHAT?!? Don't ask me how come they were reading fics about Ep1 while it was being filmed. Maybe we're just good. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So Natalie Portman is sitting at her PC (because I...er...dislike...Mac's. Sorry!). Any way, she gets bored working on the college paper she was supposed to be writing between takes. "Hmmm... the Internet...my friend." After checking her email (filled with porn that the idiots in this world randomly send to us normal people, by the way, due to my female status, I do not want a 'rock hard cock', thank-you-very-much! Sorry again.) So, after checking her email and finding only horny nutcases, she decides to surf. "I wonder if there are any stories about that movie... oh yeah! Silence of the Lambs." Going to yahoo.com, she came up with a search result that read xing's fanfiction.net. Since it sounded better than the other sites (Hix SotL fiction just didn't hit the mark, ya know?) She decided to check it out. But when she got to the movie section, she saw something else. Star Wars. "Maybe some of them wrote something about this movie." 15 minutes later... Ewan had just finished the "negotiations" scene. As he passed Natalie's room, he heard: "OH MY GOD!!!" Being his caring, curios and oh-so-hot self (heh heh...) He decides to check it out. "Nat? What's wrong?" (think ::accent::) Glancing at him, Natalie grinned. I was just reading this story about 'Obi-Wan' and 'Amidala'." "So what does it say?" "As far as I am, you and I are apparently the winning couple." "Huh? Lemme see." Leaning over her shoulder, he started reading. About a quarter off the way through, the pair read: " As Obi-wan leaned down to kiss her, he slipped his hand up her shirt..." "Hi guys! What are you doing?" Sharing a surprised glance, the two burst into laughter. Then as Ewan Turned around to face Liam, Natalie returned to the menu. "Oh, we're just reading some things on the Internet." "Hey. This one sounds good." Ewan once again leaned over her shoulder while Liam rested his hand on Ewan shoulder for balance. Again they started reading. "Is this about you two? In love?????" Practically jumping, Liam took his hand off Ewans's shoulder. " Are you...? Cuz I'm not...." "Well, I'm defiantly not... Not that there's anything wrong with that..." "No, of course not..." "Guy's!" Natalie, who was still reading, exclaimed " I never KNEW!" Red faced, the two men grabbed some pillows hat just happened to be with in reach (convenient, huh?) and started a large pillow fight. It came to an abrupt halt when a child-like voice asked: " Um, people? What does this mean? 'Qui-Gon caressed Ob-'" "JAKE!!!" Natalie exclaimed, Diving in front of the screen. "How ya, doin' bub? Oops! Was that the stage director calling you? You better go! See you!" she said quickly, shoving him out the door. " Now," she said, sitting down again. "How about no more sexually slanted stories?" Scrolling down for a story that didn't involve Obi-Wan either being naked or kissing some one (it took awhile, we're rather obsessed) they found some stories including " You Know Your Obsessed with Obi-Wan When..." In fact, they found a couple of them. "Well isn't SOME ONE in with the ladays!"Liam laughed. Blushing, Ewan stared at the floor. " Thank God my wife hasn't found this site. She could be a leettle upset." Then reading the reviews, he saw a few names. "Morda? Cerasi J.? (and no, you all don't know me. It's just that your obsession is so close to mine that I thought I should mention you.)Ahhh! They stalk me!" Then he hid under the desk. "Okee then..." Liam muttered. "Aww! Are you feeling unwanted? Here's a story about you." Now that Liam felt better, they found some Natalie fans. Now that their egos had had a definite boost, they settled down for some good reading. After lots of "Obi-Wan missing Qui-Gon" and to many "Amidala/ Anakin" (#1: They never actually said "my mom was Q. Amidala", #2: OBI-WAN& AMIDALA ALL THE WAY!!), the group stumbled upon a story called "They said WHAT???" The summery said "I was very bored and hyper and happy (20 minutes of staring at a picture of a SHAVED Ewan will do that to ya!) and wondered what they would think. Here is what I thought!" It was by a writer called Sandrilene. After they finished the story, they just looked at each other. Clearing his throat, Liam broke the silence. "What I want to know is..." "How did she know?" @@@@@@@@@@@@@@Insert Twilight Zone Theme Here@@@@@@@@@@@@@ A/N: Viola!!!!!! ( That's Wah-la for you peeps that didn't know that.) It's purty dern long, at least for me. Ok,ok....disclaimer time... Disclaimer: I do not own: Natalie Portman ( Wish I looked like her, though), Ewan McGregor (dang), Liam Neeson ( I own the Schindler's List that we copied off the tv, but I didn't say that), Jake Lloyd ( gramaticly pronounced YOYD haha), Star Wars ( I own the movie. We bought it this time) Queen Amidala ( I have the paper dolls, and the collectors doll is only 14.99 plus tax at your local Kbtoys. Hehe), Obi-Wan ( again I say: dang), Qui-Gon, the slash stories (no offense, but thank GOD!!!), the Ami/Obi stories ( I read 'em though), Cerasi J. (who is on my fav. Author list) Morda ( never actually read the stories. Read one of her reviews though) I think that be all. REVIEW PWEASE!!!!!!!


End file.
